<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrine by MistressofMimics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735997">Shrine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics'>MistressofMimics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Kyoshi Novels - F.C. Yee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Complete, F/F, Handholding, Headcanon, Implied Femslash, M/M, My First Work in These Fandoms, One Shot, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Rise of Kyoshi, Pre-Slash, Statues, shrines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Aang go back to Kyoshi Island after the War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shrine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would it mean anything if I apologized for attacking this place?" Zuko asked. He and Aang had returned to Kyoshi Island after his Firelord coronation.</p><p>Aang smiled up at him, "Of course, Zuko. Oh, there's something I want to show you while we're here. Come on." </p><p>The little monk took his hand and started running. Confused, he followed Aang out of Kyoshi village until they stopped in a copse of trees. "Uh, Aang, we've seen plenty of trees before now. They, uh, they aren't that special."</p><p>"We're not here for the trees." Aang grinned at him then took a few steps more out of the trees. </p><p>Again he let Aang pull him into the open, and gasped. "Who was she?" There was a statue of a woman set back amid the clearing. Its paint was gone, and most of it was overgrown with ivy, but the clothing was still clearly Fire Nation.</p><p>"This is Rangi; she was Kyoshi's girlfriend." They bowed to Rangi and Aang continued. "I'm not surprised her shrine is like this, what with the War and all. You wanna help me clean her up?"</p><p>It took awhile, but they managed to pull all the ivy off. A pair of faded gold candleholders stood at its base. Aang quickly left and returned with two fresh candles. He took one then they placed and lit them.</p><p>A large female spirit, probably 7 feet tall at least, appeared then. Kyoshi wore the same makeup, headdress and robes as her current Warriors. She smiled down at them, "Thank you, Aang and Zuko. You don't know how much this means to Rangi and I."</p><p>"You're, uh, you're welcome, Avatar Kyoshi." Yep, that was smooth as water off a turtle-duck's back, that was.</p><p>"It wasn't a problem, Kyoshi. Tell Rangi I said hi." When Kyoshi vanished, Aang leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks."</p><p>"Uh, uh, yeah." This just wasn't his day, was it?</p><p>Well, Zuko had certainly had much worse days than this one. A sense of peace enveloped him as he and Aang returned to Kyoshi village.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>